Rick Rojatt (Earth-616)
His activities often drew him into conflict with criminals, who were often seeking to rob the charity events at which he performed. Additionally, he drew the attention of Spider-Man, who thought he might be the villain of the same name, and over the course of his career he worked with other heroes such as the Ghost Rider, White Tiger and Daredevil. | Powers = Almost 60% of the Human Fly's bone strucure has been replaced with steel as a result of his accident. This steel reinforcement allows the Fly to withstand stresses that a typical human body would be unable to endure. | Abilities = The Human Fly is a master aerialist, gymnist, stuntman and hand-to-hand combatant, though he abhors violence. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Human Fly carries a number of pieces of equipment on a regular basis in addition to a variety of specialized equipment used depending upon the requirements of the stunt he was attempting. The following is a listing of many of the items which the Human Fly has used: * Human Fly's Cape ** Non-Flammable Gel Pods - These have been secreted within the Fly's cape and set to burst open at a certain temperature, dousing the Fly in a non-flammable gel if he is exposed to a large amount of flames. ** Steel Mesh Fibers - The Human Fly's cape has been interwoven with steel-mesh fibers which has made it very durable. * Magnet Clamps - These clamps are hidden in the Fly's gloves and boots and allow him to adhere to such things as a plane in mid-flight without being blown off. * Suction Cups - These cups can be attached to the Fly's hands, knees, elbows and feet and allow him to adhere to most normal building materials. * Auxiliary Jets - These are also built into the boots and gloves of the Fly's costume and use the same power source as the mag clamps. They are able to provide enough thrust in order to propel the Fly through the air for a short period of time before they become exhausted. * Mini-Explosive Charges - These have sometimes been hidden in the Fly's boots in order to blow shackles, etc. to help him escape from his death-defying stunts. * Oxygen Hose - Mouthpiece and oxygen hose hidden beneath the Human Fly's costume, provding him with a five minute oxygen supply if submerged in water. * Oxygen Tank - A much larger and unwieldly, back-mounted oxygen tank which limits the Fly's mobility, but allows him to breathe in areas filled with smoke or underwater. The lower half of this is actually a seperate tank which contains a flame-proof foam, allowing the Fly to put out fires. * Gas Mask * Oxygen Helmet - For use on mountaintops where rarified air makes it difficult to breathe. The helmet is equipped with an open-channel radio and a video camera. * Piton Gun - Gun which fires a piton which can penetrate stone, brick, steel and ice and is attached to a cable. The cable is attached to a spin reel which can then be activated, pulling the Fly to end of the cable. He has also on occasion had two piton guns strapped to his forearms. * Pick Axe * Acetylene Torch | Transportation = Much like his equipment, the Human Fly's mode of transportation often depends upon the requirements for his latest stunt. The following is a listing of all known vehicles which the Fly has utilized: * Human Fly Stunt Van - The main mode of transportation for the Fly and his crew to get to each of his stunts. The Van is also loaded with much of the equipment which the Fly uses. * Jet Copter - Piloted by his trusted pilot Blaze Kendall. * Prop Plane - Prop Plane can also be converted for vertical take-offs and landings. * Rocket-Powered Snowmobile * Jet-Powered Skateboard * Rocket Bike * Collapsible Skis * Dirigible * Hang Glider * Water Skis * Jet Pack | Weapons = * Human Fly's Baton - The Human Fly's baton contains several offensive and defensive capabilities, in addition to helping the Fly maintain his balance during the completion of his stunts. These include: ** Metal Spike - By touching a stud in his baton, the Fly can release a metal spike, essentially turning the baton into a spear. ** Electric Shock - The Human Fly can release a mild electric shock from his baton by pressing one of its studs. ** Bola - By Pressing one of the studs in his baton, the Fly can fire a propellant charge powered bola line. This can be used both to ensnare opponents as well as to create a swing line. ** Globe Light - The head of the Fly's baton can be used as a powerful light source, activated by pressing one of the baton's studs. ** Knockout Gas - The Fly's baton can release knockout gas by pressing one of the studs. * Miniature Explosive Charges -The Human Fly sometimes carried these in his belt to blow open doors and locks. | Notes = * This character was based on the real-life person Rick Rojatt. * His real name is given in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z Hardcover Vol. 13. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Human Fly (comics)#Human Fly (superhero) | Links = }} Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Historical Figures